


nothing to cling to

by Anonymous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In Arkham’s cold cells, any source of warmth was a welcome one.





	nothing to cling to

In Arkham’s cold cells, any source of warmth was a welcome one.

Oswald can’t remember when it all started.

Maybe, a few weeks after realization hit him, that Ed or the Riddler - or whoever the man was that used to be his friend - must have been gone for good. 

No response to his letter, no calls, no visits.

That’s when Oswald’s last remaining shell just broke.

Despite their early differences, Oswald had grown fond of Jerome  - in a weird, unexplainable way.

Maybe Oswald liked the attention. 

The way too heavy and long-lasting glances, the occasional words of praise and compliments.

Maybe.

And eventually Jerome had pulled him in with those _other_ things as well.

That blunt and demanding nature of Jerome’s way with him, that would make Oswald’s knees go week, his heart hammering inside his chest and heat well up inside of him in ways he’s never quite experienced before.

After  a while, Oswald grows addicted to it, _yearning_ to be pressed up against the cold hard stone walls with firm white-gloved hands wrapping around his wrists to keep him in place. A hungry, scarred mouth claiming his, and the delicious press of a strong, hard body against his.

Most of all, Oswald craves the _warmth_. 

Whether it’s the one that comes from letting Jerome touch and kiss him everywhere, or the one that shines through at times when Jerome looks or speaks to him.

Jerome makes him feel desired. Like he matters.

Not just when he’s lying on the thin hard mattress in his cell, legs hoisted over Jerome’s broad shoulders, his thick cock stretching and filling Oswald in the most pleasing way.

Maybe even more so afterwards, when Jerome actually stays. 

And the most, when he returns the night after that.

After all, it fills the void left behind by a man that was no more. 


End file.
